


Deku: The Dark Knight (Entrance Exam Arc/Battle Training Arc/USJ Arc)

by Jw3119



Series: My Hero Academia: Multiverse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Asui Tsuyu is a Good Friend, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, BAMF Cassandra Cain, BAMF Dick Grayson, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Tim Drake, Bad Parent Ra's al Ghul, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd Has Issues, Lesbian Jirou Kyouka, Lesbian Yaoyorozu Momo, Mentor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Monoma Neito Being an Asshole, Monoma Neito is a Little Shit, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One's Bad Parenting, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Being an Asshole, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jw3119/pseuds/Jw3119
Summary: After his parents were killed in a mugging gone wrong, Quirkless billionaire Izuku Midoriya was raised by his butler. However, when he was 13, he left Japan and traveled the world, hoping to find a way to become a hero without a Quirk. His travels led him to the Middle Eastern mountain village of Nanda Parbat, where he was taken in by the League of Shadows and trained to become the ultimate combatant. Two years later, he returns to Japan just in time to try out for the U.A. High School Entrance Exam. After getting accepted, he finds himself facing an old bully, a group of villains, and his own former master.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Mineta Minoru, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: My Hero Academia: Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841218
Kudos: 17





	1. Crime Alley

**Author's Note:**

> AU fusion of Batman and My Hero Academia.

It was a cold winter night in Musutafu. The ground was blanketed in snow, and young Izuku Midoriya and his parents were exiting a movie theater, having just finished watching a showing of "The Legend of Zorro".

"Alright, let's take a shortcut. I'll have Alfred bring the car around," Midoriya's father, Hisashi, said. Hisashi Midoriya was the billionaire CEO of Midoriya Enterprises, a multi-purpose company that had business the world over.

"Are you sure, Hisashi?" Midoriya's mother, Inko, asked. "It doesn't look all that safe."

"Relax, we'll be fine," Hisashi said, as young Izuku was just trying to stay warm in his coat.

They began walking down an alleyway, not a care in the world, until a shabby-looking man approached them, pulling out a gun from his pocket and pointing it at the two.

"Wallets, pearls, now," the man said as Inko gasped and Hisashi tried to hide his wife and son behind him.

"Look," Hisashi began, "I don't want any trouble, but --"

"Wallet, pearls, now!" the man repeated, louder this time.

Midoriya noticed his father balling his fists, and silently pleaded with him to just follow the man's orders. However, his silent pleading was all for naught, as his father swung a haymaker at the mugger.

_BANG!!!_

Hisashi staggered backwards, a bloody hole in his chest. As he fell to the ground, Inko screamed in horror, causing the mugger to shoot her twice in the chest out of panic. The man ran off as Midoriya knelt next to the bodies of his fallen parents. As he screamed out in horror and anguish, everything faded to black, and he awoke with a start in his bed.

As he thought about that fateful night, 10-year-old Izuku Midoriya tossed and turned and cried himself to sleep in his bed.

~~~

As 13-year-old Quirkless billionaire Izuku Midoriya woke up from a largely sleepless night, he opened his eyes to see his adopted younger brother, Jason Todd, staring at him from the end of the bed. He was fairly shorter than Midoriya, with a slightly pointed chin, brown eyes, and brown hair with a white streak in the front.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" he asked.

"About five minutes," the other boy answered. "Why were you humping your mattress?"

"Get out of my room, Jason!" Midoriya ordered, his face flushed from the realization that Dick witnessed the tail end of an erotic dream.

"Alright Jason, leave him alone," their other adopted brother, Dick Grayson, said, tussling his younger brother's hair. He was taller and older than Jason, but still shorter and younger than Midoriya, with blue eyes, a square jaw, and messy black hair.

The three of them left the room and went downstairs to the dining room, where Midoriya's butler and legal guardian, Alfred Pennyworth, was laying out a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Alfred was tall, much taller than Midoriya, with gray hair that was thinning at the top, thin features, a thin mustache, and wise gray eyes.

"Ah, good morning, you three," Alfred greeted in his proper British accent.

"Morning, Alfred," the three brothers said in unison.

"Oh, you're already up," the youngest adopted brother, Tim Drake, said after swallowing a bite of scrambled eggs. Tim was the shortest of the four, with thin features, neat black hair, and green eyes.

"Morning, Tim," the three brothers said, once again in unison.

"So, school starts back up again in three days, so you four need to get ready," Alfred said, pointing a fork at all of them.

"About that..." Midoriya started, causing everyone to stare at him. He took a deep breath. "I won't be attending my next year of schooling. At least, not here in Japan."

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean, Master Izuku?"

Midoriya sighed, pulling out a pamphlet that he passed across the table to Alfred, his brothers each craning their heads to get a good look. Alfred skimmed over the pamphlet.

"Nanda... Parbat?" he asked, slowly sounding out the foreign name scrawled across the cover.

"It's a private prep school in the Middle East," Midoriya said. "They're one of the few Asian junior high schools to prep students for hero school."

"You sure it's not a scam or something?" Jason asked. "Y'know, like that Nigerian prince who keeps emailing us?"

"You'd think if he was an actual prince, he wouldn't need to ask for money," Dick added.

"They've got a website and everything," Midoriya replied. "They seem pretty legit."

"Proper English, Izuku," Alfred said sternly.

Midoriya sighed. "They seem pretty _legitimate_."

"Better. Now, this school seems to be situated in a snowy mountain range? Are you sure you could handle such extreme temperatures?"

"I could pack some winter clothes."

"It's in the Middle East, isn't it? What if they don't speak Japanese or English?"

"They covered that on the website. Every student is required to be somewhat proficient in English."

"What about housing?"

"They have dorms."

"What if you get homesick?"

"That's what letters are for."

Alfred sighed. "What if you can't keep up with the other students."

Dick, Jason, and Tim all winced. They knew what Alfred was referring to: Midoriya's Quirk. Or rather, his _lack_ of a Quirk.

However, to everyone's surprise, Midoriya grinned. "They covered that on the website too. They put a major focus on 'Quirkless training'."

Alfred closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, I guess you're going to the Middle East, then."

"Seriously?" Jason asked.

Midoriya smiled brightly. "I'll start packing!"


	2. Nanda Parbat (Pt. 1)

The first thing Midoriya noticed about Nanda Parbat was that it was cold. Very cold. The second thing he noticed was the large, bald man in the red and black outfit who was staring down the group of teens. He had tanned skin, beady black eyes, and gorilla-like features.

"Greetings," he said in a thick Middle Eastern accent. "I am Ubu, one of the instructors here at Nanda Parbat." He pointed his hand at the cliff face behind him. "The school is at the top of this cliff. If you can make it to the top, you will be considered worthy of instruction. If you fail, you will be sent home. And don't worry, we have specialists all over this cliff, ready to catch you if you fall."

The would-be students all looked at each other. Midoriya kept his eyes trained on the cliffside, scanning for potential footholds.

"Last year, we only accepted three new students," Ubu continued, grinning. "Good luck."

He turned around and scaled the cliffside blindingly fast, leaving the group of ten or so students at the bottom. They all looked at each other before rushing to the cliffside, scrambling to find footholds. Midoriya was able to slowly reach from one hold to the next thanks to his long arms. He was barely ten feet off the ground before someone lost their grip and fell, quickly being scooped up by what looked like a living shadow. Midoriya looked up to see that there was still a long way left to go. He reached up, only for his hand to slip from the hold, causing him to nearly lose his footing. He thought for a few seconds before getting an idea. Using his teeth, he pulled the glove off his hand and grabbed onto the hold, grunting in pain when his fingertips made contact with the icy stone. He then took the glove off his other hand and grabbed another hold, slowly but surely pulling himself up the cliffside. He had made it this far, and he owed it to everyone to make it all the way to the top. He continued climbing as another kid fell, and then another, then another, until he was the only one left.

At the top of the cliff, Ubu was staring down at him with another man, slightly shorter but fairly thinner, with slicked-back white hair and golden eyes, dressed in all black.

"I like this one already," Ubu said. "He's got spirit."

" _I'll_ be the judge of that," the white-haired man said in a gruff, American accent.

Midoriya gritted his teeth, canines and incisors digging into the gloves that he was still holding, as he reached from one foothold to another, scaling the cliff while desperately ignoring the agonizing pain in his fingertips. He could see the top of the cliff, and there were only a few feet left. With a muffled yell, he gripped onto the edge of the cliff and pulled himself up, collapsing onto his hands and knees as he reached the finish line, dropping the spit-coated gloves from his mouth onto the snow-covered ground and breathing heavily. He looked up to see Ubu standing with the white-haired man, who had walked over to him. He grabbed Midoriya's coat and pulled him onto his feet.

"Congratulations, kid," he said. "You're this year's only new student." He let go of Midoriya's coat and patted him on the back. "The name's David Cain, and I'm one of the instructors."

Midoriya turned to him and quickly bowed, only for David to stop him. "You might wanna save the bowing for the headmaster."

The young boy turned to see the headmaster walking out of the wooden building. A tall, middle-aged man with tanned skin, brown hair streaked with white, green eyes, and a mustache vaguely resembling a fu-manchu mustache (don't judge me, _you_ try describing whatever the hell is on Ra's al Ghul's face). He was wearing a green cape with gold outlines, over a similarly-colored vest, over a white dress shirt, with green pants and black boots. He was very imposing, and his attire practically screamed "royalty". As he reached Midoriya, the young boy bowed to him, and the headmaster bowed his head slightly.

"You must be the new student," he said in a regal voice. "I am Ra's al Ghul, the headmaster of Nanda Parbat."

Midoriya looked up at him. "Oh, uh... my name is Izuku Midoriya."

Ra's smiled down at him, and for a brief moment, Midoriya was reminded of old memories. His father taking him on tours around the office, reading him bedtime stories, and so on. Midoriya blinked and pushed the memories out of his mind. Now was not the time for that.

"Talia!" Midoriya's attention was grabbed by Ra's calling out to someone behind him. A girl around Midoriya's age, with the same brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin as Ra's, walked out of the building, wearing a green and gold dress that made Midoriya blush at how well it hugged her well-toned figure. She walked over to the group, smiling at Midoriya as she reached them, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Midoriya, this is my daughter, Talia," Ra's said. "She'll be taking you on a tour of the campus."

"Trust me, you'll love it here," Talia said to Midoriya, grabbing his hand (causing his face to heat up even more at the inexplicable warmth of her skin against his) and dragging him off.

Once they were out of earshot, David turned to Ra's. "You think he'll be a good candidate for the League?"

"Perhaps," Ra's replied. "It's too soon to judge. In the meantime..." He turned to David, smirking. "How's your daughter?"


End file.
